


The Wedding

by thewalkingdeadimagines



Series: The King [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Coronation, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), King Negan, Loss of Virginity, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingdeadimagines/pseuds/thewalkingdeadimagines
Summary: After weeks of waiting for the big day, the Reader finally gets to marry Negan and experience a day full of highlights that only get topped off by the wedding night.Medieval inspired AU
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: The King [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Wedding

Warm, bright sun rays fell through the large windows of the small room, filling it with light that danced over your skin and let the white gown that surrounded your body shine and gleam up beautifully.  
Your eyes wandered slowly over it, then darted at the mirror to take in the gentle make up one of the maids had applied earlier, then the half updo she had conjured into your hair and the veil that was adorning it since then and was dropping down your body until it brushed over the dark wooden floor.   
The wedding dress, the veil, even the makeup and the hairdo, it all should be enough to let you realize that you would marry in just a couple of hours, yet it still seemed utterly surreal.  
By the time the sun would melt into the horizon today, you’d be not only Negan’s wife, you’d be Queen of this kingdom, fully authorized to rule it along with him, and the thought of it still blew your mind.

A small sigh fell from your lips as you glanced at yourself, trying to keep the spark of nervousness in you small as you looked at your reflection and fumbled on the soft fabric of the dress’s skirt. It was without a single doubt the most expensive and lavish thing you’d ever worn in your entire life, and yet the luxury of the clothes you were able to wear on the big day didn’t just stop there, it continued through every single thing you were wearing, from the diamond adorned white shoes you had slipped in earlier, to the lingerie that was hiding beneath the dress, that was so pretty you’ve had trouble peeling your eyes from it earlier, before the maids had helped you into the wedding gown.  
You could only imagine it now, with the strapless bra completely vanishing behind the gown so only the thin straps of the dress adorned your shoulders, though it matched the dress with its lace and the tiny white gemstones that curled in precise and lavish patterns over the fabric. The very only difference were some of the gemstones that were switched with tiny light blue diamonds, supposed to fill in the place of the blue for the tradition of something blue, something old, something new and something borrowed.  
You were only missing one more thing to fulfill that little tradition, the “borrowed“, though you at least had the dress as the “new“ and something for the “old“, a thin ring with tiny white diamonds that had once belonged to your mother.  
A stinging pain bored itself through you as your eyes fell down to the stones that glimmered prettily in the warm sunlight, while the piece that should actually fill you with joy put agony into you. You’d always thought they’d be there on your wedding day, your mom and your sister, would stand in the first line when you’d marry, be the first ones to hug you as soon as you’d step out of the church but instead, they were gone and all you had of them with you in these moments was this ring.  
You gulped thickly, trying to swallow down the beginnings of a lump that were trying to form in your throat while your head tried to keep more emotions and thoughts from sneaking inside to torture you.  
You wouldn’t win this fight, at least not without a few losses, that got quickly clear to you as more imaginations formed in your head, the ones you’d wish were true and made the reality feel even harsher. They pressed in on you, poking you here and tormenting you there as you could feel a small tingling in your nose, harbinger for the first tears that blurred your eyes. Pressing your tongue against the roof of your mouth you tried to keep them from multiplying, losing miserably as you could feel your lips beginning to tremble.   
Cursing you shifted from side to side, unable to stop your feelings and thoughts from taking your mind hostage while you begun to sniffle slightly as one lonely tear dropped down your cheek, your self control just enough to keep the others from following, before even that broke and more tears rolled down your face.   
"Shit“, you growled at yourself, brushing your fingers softly over your cheeks to not ruin the makeup more than those damn tears where already doing, while more small whimpers left your lips as your grief and frustration flared up again, right when you needed it the least.  
You could use one of Negan’s hugs now for sure, one of those big, warm ones that kept you all close to his chest and let you nestle your head in the curve of his neck. Well, you weren’t gonna get one of those now and for fuck’s sake, you really had to get yourself under control if you didn’t want to step out of this room all puffy.   
“Can I come in?“, you suddenly heard Margret’s voice sounding through the door, letting you flinch as you cleared your throat, trying to get rid of the new lump that had formed quicker than you liked.  
“Yeah, sure“, you called, loud enough to sound through the wood, though your voice broke a little off at the end, still not strong enough to sound as firm as you liked.  
Just a mere second later she slowly opened the door while you tried to find something else to look at, more than aware of the fact that there were still some tears in your eyes. So you only saw her from the corner of your eyes, her small, sturdy figure, the gray hair and a dark blue, long dress Negan must have given to her for the big day.   
“Are you alright, dear?“, she asked, and while you could have already expected that your little plan would most definitely not work, you still cursed yourself for not having your own in line to begin with.  
“Yeah, I just-”, you mumbled, breaking off as you searched for words before she stepped into your view, with cocked eyebrows and a rather concerned look in her eyes while you slowly realized that this wasn’t going to work this way.  
"I just…I lost some people I wished would be here today“, you mumbled, struggling for words as you gulped thickly and finally looked her right into the eyes, watching as she sighed softly.  
“Oh, I heard“, she said, her voice gentle as she reached up to stroke her hands over your shoulders, "I’m so sorry.“  
You nodded, giving her a smile that was sadder than you liked   
„Shit“, you mumbled, looking at your slightly puffy face and your tear stained face that had taken its toll on the makeup.  
„Oh, don’t worry about that, there’s still more than enough time. I’ll get Dorothea back here and she’ll fix it right back up, will just just like new“, Margret said, fumbling the small handbag that was slung around her shoulders before finally grabbing a tissue out of it. She reached up, dabbing it slightly over your face to get the last wetness off it before pushing it back to the small purse.  
"Thank you“, you mumbled, breathing thoroughly as you tried to shake the last thoughts and feelings off yourself.  
"Oh, no problem Darling“, Margret waved it off, giving you another smile "Now let’s distract you a little, do you already have something blue, borrowed, new and old? It’s my very favorite tradition.“  
"Just need something borrowed, don’t know what I could take“, you said, shrugging your shoulders softly before she cocked her brows almost in excitement, raising her forefinger for a second.  
"Oh wait“, she mumbled, glancing down and reaching back into her bag, rustling a little in it before she pulled a small silver coin out of it.  
"Put it in your shoe and there you go, you got a symbol for good fortune and got your “borrowed“!“, she said, a wider smile on her face as she held it out for you.  
"Oh thank you“, you mumbled, taking the small coin out of your hand, just to carefully bow down as you slipped out of one shoe, rising the fabric of the gown until you could slip the coin into the shoe, struggling and shaking a little as you tried to slip back in.  
"Nervous, huh?“, you heard Margret chuckle softly, hold your arm to stabilize you a little as you finally slipped back into the shoe.  
"A bit, this is all stilll new“, you mumbled as you straightened yourself again, sighing slightly as you glanced at the smaller woman,“Kinda feels a little like a dream, not real.“  
“Just was at Negan’s. He’s trying to cover it up but I know he’s at least a little nervous too”, she said, giving you another smile as she shrugged her shoulders softly ,”It’s normal.”  
You nodded, shifting a little in your shoes so you didn’t feel the coin all too much anymore, before another sudden knock on the door made your glance snap up to the other side of the room.  
“Yes?”, you said, not sure who to expect right before the door slowly opened and you watched as your uncle walked, nearly strutted inside, not reacting to your confused look but instead staring right at you.  
“Good afternoon”, he cooly said, closing the door behind himself as he glanced with the cool glance you were used from him at you,”I am just here to inform you that I will be awaiting you outside the church to lead you down the aisle.”  
“You don’t need to do that”, you said, a little surprised by the firmness of your voice as you felt the goosebumps of discomfort spreading over you just by looking at him. You didn’t want him to lead you there, not the man who would have married you off to some tyrant without a second thought, not by the one who was, just as your aunt, just trying to grasp more glory and power by this move, just trying to polish their reputation a little more.  
“There’s no question of need. I will, that’s not up for discussion”, he said, his face tensing as he stared at you, speaking to you as if you were a little girl who wasn’t behaving right.  
“No, you won’t”, you said, just as firm as before, now fueled by more anger that was quietly but deeply boiling slowly up within you, “I’ll rather walk down the aisle alone”  
“That is-”, he called out, his face growing red in anger as you cut him off.  
“That’s my decision”,you said, with a calm yet firm voice as you stared at him. There was no way you were gonna let him do that, he’d ruined enough, he wasn’t gonna ruin your ceremony.  
“It is my responsibility to do so. I will not let this opportunity of leading my niece down the aisle be taken away from me”, he growled, stepping a little closer as he glared at you, only encouraging your decision. You had to back down so often before because you’ve had no other choice, that wasn’t gonna happen anymore.  
“Don’t act like you care for anything else but the boast you get out of this, you would’ve married me off to Lance against my will. You got money and land, you got everything you wanted. I’m not under your power anymore”, you growled now, the calmness slowly vanishing as your voice almost shook,”And you won’t lead me down the aisle.”  
You gulped, watching as your uncle’s face grew redder, while you breathed out, only barely able to keep your cool anymore as you rose your voice as controlled as you could.  
“That’s not up for discussion.”  
His face tensed and grimaced in anger, as if he was to explode but before he could go off, he simply glared at you and turned on his heels, storming back outside and letting the door fall with a loud thud into its lock.  
Almost as if a weight had been lifted from your chest, you breathed out, your eyes still glued to the heavy door as you felt a little more freed from them than you already had since arriving here.  
“Do you really want to walk alone?”, you heard Margret ask, finally ripping your glance away from the entrance and instead to the small woman next to you, who almost glanced concerned at you.  
“Rather alone than with him”, you mumbled, gulping as you watched a small smile grow on her lips, almost as if she was trying to soothe you a little and the tension that still hadn’t fully left your body.  
”Understandable”, she said, nodding softly.  
A thick sigh fell from your lips as you fumbled on the soft fabric of your dress, watching as your fingers moved along the skirt before catching parts of Margret’s while slowly but surely a new thought made its way into your head, glancing at the woman who’d nearly been a mother to the man you were about to marry.  
“Margret?”, you asked, first glancing up again as you directed her eyes right back to you.  
“Uhm...would you maybe do that? Walk me down the aisle?”,you asked, giving her a somewhat nervous, yet kind smile as your fingers were still buried in the soft fabric,”I think he’d like that.”  
“Of course, would be an honor”, Margret said, her smile growing wider, before she gave you a warm chuckle, “Well then lets get you to Dorothea and forget about that jerk.”

A word and a blow.  
The afternoon sun was already hovering on the blue sky as the last touches on you were finished, the make up all patched up and as pretty as before, the veil adjusted and the hair fixed up just right.  
“The last people are just entering the church”, Margret said from her place at the window, glancing down to the courtyard in front of the church while you shifted on your chair just as Dorothea gave a small nod, finally confirming that you were all done.   
“We should get on our way too now. There are already some maids waiting downstairs to make sure the veil is all fixed when you get inside. It’s time”, she excitedly said, a wider smile growing on her face, pressing into her sympathetic laughter lines as you could feel some new flurry flaring up in you, just by imagining that all eyes would be on you as soon as you would set foot into the church.  
A little shaky, you finally stood up, fixed your gown up with the help of Dorothea who then excused herself to join the other women downstairs, leaving you with Margret alone for a moment while you tried to shake the nervousness off your skin.  
“Are you ready?”, she asked, stepping away from the window as she strolled towards the vase on the bureau and took your floral bouquet out of it, pinching the rosé and white flowers a little to let them mix a bit more with the green and baby’s breath that was poking out in between.  
”Yeah, just nervous”, you mumbled, letting out a deep breath as you shifted from foot to foot while Margret walked back over to your side and pressed the bouquet gently into your hands.  
”Here you go. It will all be fine”, she said, giving you another smile before she breathed deeply through and nodded towards the door, “Now let’s get on our way.”

Hooked in Margret’s arm as much as her small figure allowed you found yourself in front of the church’s steps, the maids hustling around you to finish up the lasts steps and make sure your veil was spread out just right while the music of the organ and the violins inside was beginning to sound outside, rushing a wave of goosebumps over your skin.  
You could feel your heart beating faster, could feel your palms becoming damp as you pressed them against the stems of the flowers, trying to control your nervousness while the final moment was coming closer and closer.  
God, when you’d walk out of there again, you would be married, you wouldn’t be someone of a low status anymore, you were gonna be Queen.  
”We’re all ready”, you only heard one of the maids say, finally giving you the go to start your way into the church, though you didn’t fully process it until Margret nodded towards you, giving you the final push to start walking.  
So slowly, you made your way up the stairs, a mix of excitement to finally see Negan again and flurry about this whole new and unique situation mixed within you. A small, shivering breath fell from your lips as you finally reached the top step and could feel the loud music playing up, booming through your body as you slowly stepped inside of the church.  
Your heartbeat speeded up some more as you glanced around, trying to somehow process the mass of impressions you were bombarded with in these seconds.   
At first, your eyes only captured the mass of people that were turning around to take a look at you, caught the flower decorations that were hanging from each and every high wall before your glance finally fell to the end of the path.  
And with that, you saw him and for a moment, your heart skipped a beat.  
A shining crown was adorning his head, the deep dark gold smoothed against the black, gelled back hair, his eyes piercing even from afar into you with a glance stuck in them that somehow matched the mix of a smile and a grin that was laying on his lips that were still surrounded by the salt and pepper beard you still seemed to feel chaffing softly against your skin.  
He was clothed completely in a black so deep it could put the night sky to shame, black from the thick, majestic cloak that dropped down his shoulders and to the ground, to his garments, to the boots. He wasn’t a knight in shining armor, thank god he wasn’t, he was your dark king with that roguish smirk and that wolfish look that twinkled in his eyes and made your knees weak within seconds.  
Still, you kept walking, step by step, with Margret holding your arm, keeping you steady on your way down the aisle. You could tell that people were looking at you, their eyes fixed on you and still you blended them out, their bodies, their heads, their eyes just a blurry mess as your glance was fixed on the man at the altar while you got closer and closer.  
The music almost let your body vibrate as you could finally see Negan only a few meters from you, his eyes darted on you, not leaving you for a second while your heart beat so fast you felt like it was going to burst through your chest.  
You were a little warped up, by the music that bounced off the high walls, by the sun that fell though the large windows and danced over Negan’s face, by the dress that was caressing around you and Margret that held onto you before she slowly let go.  
It was then that you dove out of that trance, glancing at her as she gave you a nod, paired with a soft, supportive smile until she took the floral bouquet carefully out of your hands and stepped back and left you to go the very last steps on your own.  
Taking a deep breath you buried your hands in your dress, lifting the fabric a little to step up the stairs, one by one until only a couple feet had you apart from Negan as he extended his hand towards you as soon as you reached the highest ground. Just as you let go of the dress and reached towards Negan, you could feel his warm, large hand wrapping around yours, letting you glance up into his eyes, up at his face that was finally up close again.  
“Hey, Sweetheart”, Negan’s voice cut through the music, spreading not only goosebumps over your skin but also a comfortable warmth through you, letting you relax as you gripped his hand a little tighter, trying to find more comfort in his touch.  
“Hey”, you mumbled back, breathing deeply out as he pulled you to his side, so close that you could feel his warmth against you while he leaned a little in to brush his lips along your ear.  
“You look gorgeous. Fuckin’ breathtaking”, he mumbled lowly into your ear, ginning roguishly as he backed away, squeezing your hand as he watched half of you relax a little, the other heating up.  
“You too”, you mumbled back through the music, looking up at him as he almost made your heart skip a beat again. You almost cringed at yourself how moony you were staring up at him, but you could swear he looked almost like a painting, with that glorious crown on his head, that damn black hair, those hazel eyes that shone so warmly in the sunlight that streamed through the windows, the salt and pepper beard whose stubbles could resemble tiny black, grey and white strokes of a brush and the garments and that thick black cloak that only contributed to his handsome appearance.  
It seemed like Negan was about to say something, most likely something to get that heat even stronger, but just as his lips parted the music stopped and he shut them again while the priest you hadn’t even paid attention to, nor even noticed began to talk.  
“We are here today to join two souls in the holy bond of marriage...”  
You could hear his voice, could hear some of the words as he went on even though you felt like you were in your own bubble with Negan. Your hand was still buried in his that didn’t let go of you, not even for a second, your arm smoothed against his, almost as if you both were glued against one another while your glance swayed from spot to spot after you had peeled it from Negan. First to the priest who was reading out loud and whose voice was bouncing off the walls, then to the baby’s breath and lavender that seemingly hung from every spot and shined brightly in the sun and then to the crown that laid only a couple meters behind the priest on a red pillow on a small, dark table, the crown that would soon be yours. You hadn’t seen it until now, only on paintings Negan had shown of his ancestors but it looked even prettier in reality. It was similiar to his, yet smaller, more delicate even though it didn’t look any less majestic. The gold was so dark it almost seemed black, only the shimmer revealing the noble metal while white diamonds adorned it, without looking cluttered or cutesy but instead elegant and kingly.  
Your eyes were nearly glued to it for a couple moments, until the words of the priest finally reached through to you as you heard him slowly moving towards the peak of the ceremony. Nervousness flared up in you again as you heard him getting closer; only a couple moments left until you’d be married.  
Pressing your hand deeper into Negan’s you breathed out, feeling how Negan squeezed your hand in response and ran his thumb over its back, getting you back to relax a bit while the bubble slowly bursted. Each second a little more, until Negan shifted enough to reach for your other hand and turn you towards him, getting you ready for the “I do’s” while the bubble bursted once for all as soon as the priest said your name and brought you back into the reality, brought you to the altar, to the cool air that brushed over your skin, to the warmth of Negan’s hands, to the moment before the new chapter of your life would ultimately begin.  
Your eyes wandered up, grasping his hands tighter as Negan gave you a reassuring nod and smile while the voice of the priest let his words echo through the old walls again.  
“Do you take unto yourself as wife, his royal highness Negan to be your rightful husband and pledge unto him before god and these witnesses to honor and cherish him, to sustain him in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, to be his one true and lasting counselor and solace, forsaking all other, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?”  
“I do”, it left your lips, almost on its own as with those two little words, you suddenly felt a whole ton of relief, comfort and warmth washing through your body while you watched Negan’s eyes light up. The priest already began with Negan’s part as you still stared up at him, smiling brighter with even second as you looked at the man you were marrying in these moment and felt more happiness welling up within you. God, were you lucky, you really were.  
“...to cherish her, forsaking all other, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?”  
“I do”, Negan’s deep voice echoed through to you, spreading goosebumps all over you as his eyes were still fixed on you as he spoke those words out while there was this mix of a smile and grin back on his lips, the one that made your heart flutter just a little more.  
From the corner of your eyes you could see an acolyte moving towards the priest, a small red pillow on his hands with two rings twinkling on them as he moved it in front onto the altar and the priest rose his hands over them.  
“Heavenly Father, bless these rings which are set to be visible signs of the inward and spiritual bond which unites these hearts. As they give and receive these rings, may they testify to the world of the covenant made between them.”  
“Last step, Sweetheart”, Negan mumbled quietly, only loud enough for you to hear it as he gave your hands another squeeze while you nodded slowly and watched as the acolyte picked the small pillow back up and walked with careful steps towards you. It was then that Negan’s grasp left yours for the first time as he reached for the smaller, slim one of the two rings that was adorned with a few small diamonds while his other hand held yours up.  
“With this ring I wed you, and with my body I honor you, and with all my worldly goods I endow you”, he said the vow, his eyes meeting yours with a warm glance before he moved it towards your finger and slowly brushed it over. The cool metal made a small shiver run up and down your spine as he reached the base, his fingers lingering there for a moment before he let go and left the next step to you.  
With an for excitement shivering breaths that fell from your lips you reached towards the bigger ring on the pillow, your fingers trembling slightly as you put it in your hand, a part of you afraid that you’d drop it before you reached for his hand, your fingers lingering at his before you glanced once more at him.  
“With this ring I wed you, and with my body I honor you, and with all my worldly goods I endow you”, you said, a little shakily as a tiny voice in the back of your head made sure that you knew that the whole church was listening to you, before you stroked the ring over his finger and finally, let a relieved smile form back on your lips.  
“You hast pledged troth of your own free will and sworn upon the sword, you have exchanged rings and been bound together. May it be granted that what is done before god be not undone by man”, the priest followed while you finally let go of Negan’s hand and glanced at the man who raised his arms towards the both of you and brought one last but pleasant shiver down your spine.  
“By the power vested in my by the Realm. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride.”  
“Now that’s what I’ve been waiting for!”, Negan chuckled and before you knew it, his hands were cupping your face and his lips were capturing yours, sinking into you as you hummed into him.  
The words of the priest kept sounding through your head, “Husband and Wife”, over and over which didn’t make it feel less surreal. Still, your husband was kissing you in these moments, taking your breath away as his lips moved over yours, his beard brushed against your skin and his large, warm hands held your face, letting you right there in front of this mass of people actually feel safe and sound.   
Your hands had found their way to his chest far before he slowly let his lips part from yours, smoothing your fingers against the soft, lavish fabric of his garments before you slowly opened your eyes, still feeling the hot breath on your skin.   
“After the closing of this holy bond, we will now proceed with the coronation of our new queen”, the priest’s voice sounded through the church while you were still looking at Negan as he backed away with that smug grin on his lips, his hands slowly moving from your face while you still couldn't tear your eyes completely away just yet while a festive, yet rather timid music started to sound through the high walls  
“Now let’s get ya that crown”, he mumbled with a chuckle, winking at you before he stepped away and brought you back into the situation, let you glimpse for a moment to your left and into the sea of people who were staring up at you. A bit of nervousness washed back through you while you tried to keep the comfort Negan had brought into right where it was as another part tried to realize that you weren’t only married but would in just a few moments be Queen. All so much to realize that it made it feel like a dream you’d be forced to wake up from soon.   
You quickly glanced back at Negan, watching at he took the crown off its pillow while you breathed deeply out, trying to concentrate.  
In your head, you played out what the planners of the wedding had gone through with you, wait until Negan had the crown in his hands and was on his way back to your side, then drop to your knees so he could crown you, common rule, like you had seen it at other weddings before. But now, just as Negan turned on his heels and strutted towards you, the shining crown in his hands his eyes glimpsed from you for a short moment to the crowd, tensing his face up for the matter of a couple seconds before his eyes switched back to yours. And just as you moved your leg to slowly drop to the floor he shook his head, almost unnoticeably.  
Furrowing your brows in confusion at him, he stepped closer, the tension flowing of his face again as he gave you a slight grin, now so close that barely two feet parted you.  
“Don’t kneel”, he rasped, rising the confusion within you even more, enough for him to notice.  
“I’ll tell you later. Trust me on this one. Don’t kneel”, he added, before the grin widened into a roguish smirk,”You can do that later.”  
“Okay”, you mumbled back, unable to keep a grin from sneaking onto your face and deciding to just trust him and his feeling, while slowly but surely, a murmuring swayed through the benches and seemed to fall from each and every lips in this church.  
Instead of giving Negan uncertainty about his decision, the crowd’s reaction seemed to instead just confirm and encourage him in what he was doing as he gave you another nod, while the music slowly got quieter until it descended completely.  
Breathing deeply out your eyes switched from Negan to the shining crown and back, your mind repeatedly going through all little parts you had to pay attention to, respond and say, before Negan’s deep voice echoed through the air and let you stand straight as a board.  
“My dear wife, are you willing to take the oath?”  
“I am willing”, you responded, your voice a tiny bit shaky yet determined while the sound of him calling you “wife” made a pleasant and warm shiver run down your spine, enough to form a small smile on your lips.  
“Will you solemnly promise and swear to protect our folk, to rule with me over this country, keep it safe from any threats, let it flourish underneath you and to use your power in favor of the right?”  
“I do”, you said, watching as Negan gave you something of a proud smile that let you relax a little more before you slowly saw him rising the crown up to the level of his chest, introducing the last part of the coronation.  
“Bless this crown and its carrier, upon whose head you may rest for a sign of royal majesty”, he called out, and right as you breathed sharply in, trying to prepare yourself for what was to come, he rose the crown up, smirking at you as he moved it closer, until the very moment he slowly placed the crown on top of your head.  
It was an overwhelming feeling, not even made by the crown itself and its metal that pressed onto your hair, rather by its symbolism, by the realization that this crown on your head made you Queen of this castle, of the wide and large territory of lakes and forests you’d always admired, and of each and every soul living within it.   
A whole cocktail of emotions was running through you as you balanced the crown on your head that was thankfully not as heavy as you had feared and breathed deeply through, finally letting go. “C’mere”, Negan rasped as he slung his arm back around your waist, turning you around to face the seated crowd that almost simultaneously fell to their knees within the benches, spreading a new sheet of goosebumps over you as their united voices echoed loudly through the church.  
“Long live the Queen! Long live the King!”

Sunlight dazzled your eyes as soon as you were about to reach the wide doors of the church that opened in these moments. Music was still sounding loudly through the high walls while you were hooked into Negan’s arm, strutting down the path while Negan smiled proudly down at you. Behind you, the people rose up from their knees again, ready to follow you outside before your eyes finally got used to the bright, warm evening light outside.   
A small gasp left your lips as you caught the mass of people outside that filled the whole place in front the church that had been completely empty before and were looking up at you, falling to their knees only seconds later. They weren’t as poshly dressed as anybody inside, yet not humble as well, as if they had taken their best Sunday’s clothes and put them on for this day.   
“Well that’s your folk now too, Sweetheart”, Negan chuckled as he leaned in to whisper in to your ear, “Probably came from each and every damn neck of the woods, bet they’re filling the whole streets down to the gates.”  
You were still staring at the people, trying to somehow comprehend that you were their Queen now before you glanced at Negan who gave you a wide, toothy grin right before he glanced towards the crowd.  
“As you were”, he called out, a chuckle leaving his lips right after as the people rose to their feet again, all their eyes directed to the both of you, as they moved a little to the sides, enough to for a wide path in between them. Soldiers spread out between them, here and there in the path to secure them while you couldn’t take your eyes of their faces as well, still wondering if someone would pinch you and force you to wake up from that surreal dream.  
“C’mon let’s give them a little of what they want”, Negan chuckled deeply, and before you knew it his hand cupped the side of your face again and his lips captured yours, groaning against them before you slowly sunk into him.  
Humming into his kiss you could hear the crown cheering, sending a whole new bunch of shivers through you before Negan slowly let go of you, grinning as he could tell he was leaving you hungry for more.  
“Now let’s get inside”, he mumbled, before he faced the crowd again and began to walk with you down the stairs, starting to walk down the path as the cheers intensified.   
“Told ya they wanted a new Queen and shit, they got an awesome one”, Negan chuckled lowly as he shot you another grin,“They like ya! Damn, rarely saw them cheering like that.“  
Trying to balance and keep the crown securely on top of your head, you glanced around, trying to take in the faces that were all directed at you and for the first time, it felt like your former low status was actually an advantage.  
It was just a thought, but maybe their cheerfulness didn’t only result out of their excitement over a new queen, but instead, also got a little fueled by the fact that you were closer to them than to a bunch of the nobles that followed you outside.   
Trumpets sounded from the towers of the castle, mixing with the cheers as the sound made goosebumps spread over your skin, while you smoothed your fingertips over the soft fabrics of Negan’s sleeve, trying to stay in the here and now without sinking into a small trance caused by the overwhelming impressions that pelted down on you.  
And then finally, you reached one of the entrances of the castles, the large and thick wooden doors stemmed open, just waiting for you to step inside.  
One more time you glanced at the crowd, taking in that feeling that almost felt like a pleasant and excited rush before you eventually stepped inside and could hear the echoes of the cheers bouncing of the lavishly decorated walls.  
"C’mon, this way“, Negan mumbled as he leaned in to brush his lips over your ear so you could hear him over the echoes, "Still have to get those crowns locked up again.“  
He gestured towards a small, rather narrow hallway on your right, enlightened by some torches as you nodded and followed him into the small corridor while the loudness of the echoes began to slowly subside.  
„Plus, we get a little time just for us before that feast“, he chuckled, his voice now clearly sounding over the echoes. You were still too speechless to get another word out, so you just nodded, trying to process the wedding, the coronation and the people outside as you took one more turn before you reached a two winged door.  
„Here we are“, Negan mumbled, stemming the doors open to let you slip into a small room, enlightened through the sunstreams that feel through the windows on the side and shone down onto the flower decorated podiums that stood in its middle, one for each crown.  
“Now let’s get these down”, Negan groaned softly, heaving the crown off his head while you began to reach for yours, “Walter’s gonna get them to their right places later.”  
From the corner of your eyes, you could catch Negan letting down his crown and placing it on one of the deeper cushions, while you were glancing at yours as soon as it was securely placed in your hands. The diamonds glimmered in the warm light, joining the tiny ones on your wedding ring while you couldn’t take your eyes of them, too warped up in the things they symbolized from this day on.  
“Still thunderstruck?”, Negan asked with a chuckle, shifting back to your side as you finally peeled your eyes from your crown and the ring on your finger.  
“Yeah”, you nodded, finally letting the crown carefully down as a small grin flashed over Negan’s face while you stepped closer to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around you and pull you into his embrace.  
Breathing deeply out, you huddled closer, right as your glance fell on your crown for a split second.  
“Why shouldn’t I kneel?”, you asked, backing away enough to glance at him and watch as he let out a deep sigh.  
”You remember what you told me? Y’know before, you were always the one that dropped in fuckin’ courtesy for others, ‘cause they had higher titles? Well that’s over now”, he said, serious, yet still with that tiny grin on his lips, “Believe me, I saw their fuckin’ faces in that moment. Still looked at you that way, and at me, as if I’m a fuckin’ beast that’s gonna devour you alive. If you’d knelt, they’d seen you like that for all fuckin’ eternity, they wouldn’t have respected you as much as I want them to. We’re a goddamn team now. if they respect-...fuck, fear me? Well, they’re gonna fear us now.”  
His grin widened a little as soon as his voice hushed while you slowly nodded, understanding his decision and actually, liking it. You’d been looked down on often enough by a good bunch of people, now, you were finally in a better position, a higher one altogether and though you didn’t want nor feel the need to unnecessarily show it off, knowing they had to show respect to you now was a pretty good feeling. Besides, you didn’t want to be feared by everyone, but for some of these nobles, the deceitful and cruel ones, it wasn’t too bad if they did, at least it would keep them from trying to fuck you over.  
”Besides, that shit’s gonna go through all lands like a wildfire. Gonna have some fun new rumors soon”, Negan added, now with a thick chuckle while you reached for a moment up to stroke a loose strand of hair back before a slightly confused glance rose in his eyes as he nodded to your hand.  
“One of ours? Didn’t know we had one of those”, he asked, glancing at the thin ring next to the engagement ring, eliciting a smaller version of the shudder you had this morning to run down your spine.  
“No, it’s my mom’s”, you mumbled, shaking your head as you glanced from the small twinkling stones to Negan,”Took it as the “old”, for that something borrowed, something blue thing.”  
The confused glance turned into a rather concerned one within seconds as he looked down at you, holding you a little closer as you fumbled on the ring, searching for words.  
“I uhm”, you stumbled, sighing softly as you let out a rather helpless chuckle ,”It’s okay now. I’d want them to be here but...well, I can’t change it.”  
You tried to keep your voice steady, not to shield your emotions from Negan but to keep them from breaking out and getting the upper hand again, even though this was harder than you hoped. They kept poking you from within, as if to thin the layer that kept them from taking your mind hostage while a small lump was already growing in your throat again, enough to blur your eyes with a couple tears.  
“C’mere”, Negan breathed out, his voice softer than before as he pulled you back against his chest, wrapping his arms around you as you let him hold you and soothe the restlessness that had spread through your body by now as you leaned your head against his shoulder, closing your eyes for a moment.  
“Sorry, didn’t want to whirl shit up”, he mumbled, pressing a kiss to your forehead as he rested his head against yours, cradling you as you softly shook your head against his shoulder.  
“It’s fine, you couldn’t know”, you mumbled, hugging him back and allowing his warmth and scent to push those poking emotions and thoughts back until they slowly vanished again.  
“What did ya take for the other things?”, Negan eventually mumbled, trying to distract you a bit as you slowly moved back, just enough to look him in the eyes.  
“The dress is “new”, Margret gave me a coin to put in my shoe for the “borrowed”, and the “blue”-”, you halted for a second, watching as Negan cocked one brow questioning up before the ease he had brought back into you allowed you to let a small grin spread over your lips ,“You’re gonna see that later.”  
“Oooh”, he chuckled, needing a mere split of a second to get your hint while he slowly sneaked his tongue over his lower lip and nodded,”Okay.”  
“Shit, you’re gettin’ me all antsy”, he laughed in the next moment, moving his hand to give your waist a teasing squeeze while you could let a small laugh leave your lips a well before he nodded towards the heavy door at the other side of the room.  
“Now let’s get to the ballroom, bet they’re waiting for us”,he chuckled, leaning in to press his lips over yours for a moment before he slowly let go, yet remaining close enough for you to feel his breath on your skin,”Can’t guarantee for any fucking thing if we’re longer alone in here.”

Not more than a couple minutes later the wide doors of the ballroom finally swung open in front of you, revealing what was waiting for you inside.  
The room was packed with people, all staring at you as they made a wide path between them so you could walk inside while the crier announced your arrival, cutting through the music that was sounding through the air.  
You could feel the goosebumps spreading over your skin as Negan pulled you closer as you walked along the path, trying to take everything that was happening around you in even though it was way too much for you to perceive it all at once.   
The ballroom barely resembled the way you had last seen it. The rustic, wooden chandeliers were enlightened, the wax already dripping down the candles, enlightening the room in warm colors. The flowers that matched the ones in the church were spread through the whole room, hanging from the walls and wooden pillars that soared up to the ceiling and big tables were adorned candelabrums and delicious goods, scattered over the whole ballroom except one circle shaped exclusion in the middle, the dancing floor. You couldn’t see more than that through the gaps that were here and there forming between the people, but this room looked enchanted nevertheless.  
For a moment, you felt like you were floating over the ground as you made your way through the people, down the path until you reached a slightly elevated platform, only two steps to reach its top while two, nearly throne like seats were placed behind a table that was even more magnificently decorated than all the others.   
“And that’s ours”, Negan chuckled as he leaned in to you, just as you took the steps up the wooden platform and felt Negan letting go of you right before your chair that only differed to Negan’s in the colors of its cushion, a deep red instead of black.   
“Have a seat, Wifey”, Negan chuckled, pulling the small thrown by its high back rest until you could slip closer and eventually, carefully sit down, managing to get your dress and veil somehow in order as you slowly got comfortable.  
Negan made a swift hand gesture toward the crowd as he got to his seat, watching as the people got seated at their tables as well before Negan fell next to you with a small groan while your eyes already swayed over the delicacies that were placed all over the large table.   
“Didn’t realize how hungry I was”, you mumbled with a small chuckle as you could sense the delicious smell rising up your nose.  
“Yeah, me neither. Bet I could eat a whole fucking pig”, Negan laughed while a butler came up to your seats, bowing quickly before he poured wine into both of your goblets that twinkled goldish in the warm light, even more in contrast to the deep red of the lavish table cloth that was spread over the dark brown wood.  
Your eyes swayed further over the table, then to the crowd as Negan talked for a moment to the butler, asking him for something as your eyes suddenly met ones that were more familiar than you liked.   
Your aunt’s eyes were fixed on you, here glance narrowed and ice cold, and you didn't need to think too much to guess what had to be the reason for her to look at you like that on a day that promised her nothing but money and land.   
But you could have expected that your refusal to let your uncle walk you down the aisle would be a thorn in her side, even though you didn’t care much about her opinion of you, she wasn’t part of your life anymore though you could pass on having her stare up at you with a look in her eyes as if she was ready to eat you alive.  
You let out a sigh, shifting on your seat and reaching for your goblet to take a first sip of the wine that immediately washed pleasantly down your throat, even though you could still feel your aunt’s glare brushing over you, mixing with an annoyed glance of your uncle here and there as well, when he wasn’t talking to the other people at their table.  
”What’s the fuck’s wrong with her? Glarin’ at ya as if you tried to slay her ass”, Negan suddenly asked, leaning closer over to you just as your aunt swayed her eyes for a moment back to one brunette woman at her table who seemed more than eager to start a conversation with her.  
“She’s just pissed...probably because I didn’t let my uncle walk me down the aisle. Bad for the reputation”, you said, sighing as you glanced at Negan whose eyes were wandering over your face, as if to figure out how much this was affecting you.  
“I don’t care anymore. She’s not my problem, not gonna waste my energy on her. I’ve done that enough the last months”, you added, shrugging your shoulders just as you caught her shooting you another glare, only seconds before Negan’s face tensed visibly up and he lifted himself from the heavy chair.  
“Wait, what are you doing?”, you asked as Negan was already walking towards the edge of the platform, only turning around to give you a wide, a little wicked grin.  
“Gonna make a little bit use of mine.”  
The grin was as quickly gone as it had painted itself on his lips that now got drawn into a thin line as he strutted down the stairs, his tall frame seemingly building even higher up as he stalked through the tables, on his way closer to the one your aunt and uncle were dining at. Your eyes followed him persistently, waiting for whatever he was about to do before you watched him stopping shortly before your aunt. You could only see Negan from his side in the light of the chandeliers, but it was enough to know what kind of expression had carved into his face by now. His brows were puckered, the jaw tensed beneath the thick stubble, and the look in his eyes even from afar so dangerous and threatening that you couldn’t tear your own glance from it for a moment. He’d looked the same when you’d seen him talk to Simon in the entrance hall last week, that look that gave you a glimpse of why some people were terrified of him, some people to whom your aunt seemed to belong to as well now.   
Her eyes were growing wide as she stared up at Negan, listening nearly like a frightened lamb underneath the hungry wolf as he growled things at her and your uncle you couldn’t understand from afar, but whose effect were enough to show you what kind of words Negan was finding for them.   
And slowly but surely the people at the tables around them seemed to notice as well as they stopped talking, realizing Negan wasn’t having a simple chat with the relatives of his bride but was instead putting them in their place the harsh way.  
Just as enough people had hushed for you to hear Negan’s voice though the remaining conversations and music, he stopped and your aunt and uncle rose up from their seats, both with bright red heads and a shameful yet slightly angered expression on their faces, and rushed through the tables, along the people whose eyes were darting at them until they vanished through the door.  
Nearly speechless you looked back at Negan who was already on his way back to you and through the people who were slowly engaging back into their conversations, while an odd but freeing feeling was spreading through your body. The slightly wicked grin was back on Negan’s face as he made his way back up the stairs, his eyes meeting yours as you still didn’t exactly know what to say.  
“Not gonna let anyone mess with my wife”, he said, biting his lip as he made a warm shudder run down your spine just like that as you finally managed to get some words out.  
”What did you-”  
”Made sure they couldn’t be some fucking pain in the ass anymore. They’re leaving”, Negan grinned, chuckling thickly as he walked closer, slipping behind your seat to fall back onto his,”Let’s see how bad that’s for their fuckin’ reputation.”  
Settling into his seat he gave you a roguish glance before reaching for your hand to give it a soft squeeze, and while it stayed wrapped around yours a warm feeling settled within you and made itself home, warm enough to turn into heat in your body’s middle.  
“Know you can handle it, still don’t want her to stare at us and try to make ya feel guilty and shit. Our feast, not fuckin’ hers or your uncle’s”, Negan mumbled, grasping your hand tighter for a moment as you glanced with a grateful smile at him, leaning closer as you could tell that his protective reaction had only made you feel more drawn to him. He was right, if you had really wanted to, you could have handled it on your own, like you had this morning with your uncle, but knowing someone had your back, well, that was a feeling was a pretty great one.  
“Looks like you’re creamin’ your panties”, you suddenly heard Negan lowly chuckle, ripping you out of that little trance he had put you for a moment in before you nudged him with a laugh, trying to not show just yet how much of an effect his action had.  
“Oh c’mon”, you chuckled as he glanced with raised brows at you, provoking and clearly waiting for a real answer, one you couldn’t withhold anymore, especially not when he looked with that wolfish glance at you,“Okay, yeah, that was pretty hot, I’m not denying that.”  
“So you did”, Negan said, no peeling his eyes off you as he grinned wider, while instead of giving him a real answer you decided to let something else speak. Still seeing how he stared provocatively at you, you leaned in and slowly captured his lips, immediately receiving a satisfied growl as he sunk into you and moved his hand from yours up to cup the side of your neck to keep you close.  
”That’s a yes”, he rasped as soon as your lips slowly parted, the grin right back on his face as you let a chuckle fall from your lips right as he leaned in to peck you once more.  
”Sure”, you laughed back, remaining close before your laugh formed into a smile.  
“Thank you”, you mumbled, still feeling Negan’s hand on your neck before he slowly dropped it and let a smile mix into his roguish grin.  
“Any fuckin’ time, Sweetheart”, he rasped, winking at you before he slowly leaned back and pushed himself off his chair, reaching for his goblet before his eyes swayed back down to you while a wider grin grew on his lips.  
“C’mon, Baby. We still got a fuckin’ feast to open.” 

Only a little while later the feast was in full spate, the guests pounced on the delicious goods that were sprawled out over their tables while you finally got to eat some of the roast and the crips potatoes that had already made your mouth water the moment you had reached the table.  
Wine washed down the tasty food, while the mood got more festive and cheerful with every moment, though you could tell by some glances of the people on the other side of your table that they saw Negan in a whole different light than you did.   
There was respect in their eyes, sure, but in most of those glances there was something deeper as well, something that almost seemed a bit like unrest maybe even fear. They didn’t know the sides of him you had been able to see in those last weeks, they didn’t know what rumors were true about him and which weren’t, and probably, Negan liked to keep it just this way. It kept them in line, didn’t made them try anything on him or his people and like with your aunt and uncle, only a dangerous glare and a few harsh words were enough to make them flee in terror.  
And then when you looked back to your side, you caught the Negan you got to know, didn’t only get the charismatic smirk everybody else has seen on his lips as well, but a warm smile that mixed within and could let you melt faster than you liked to admit.  
Shit, you had never felt like this for someone before, especially hadn’t expected you to be at this point after a couple of weeks. Wedding or not, saying the “I do’s” didn’t order you to fall in love, it most certainly wouldn’t have been this way with Lance, nor with anyone else you thought. You weren’t someone to fall in love easily, but with Negan, with Negan it felt different and though you hadn’t allowed yourself to spell it out yet, not even in your head, you’d fallen for him, hard. You weren’t even on your way to do so anymore, you had plunged into it, with no possibility to climb back out again, and you didn’t want to. If you’d met under other circumstances it would have for sure been slower, without the opportunity to see each other every day and night, but regardless of that, you didn’t even care anymore.  
You were happy, really damn happy, for the first time in months and by the warm look in Negan’s eyes, the gentle yet teasing caresses he slipped in between and the way he relaxed when the both of you laughed with each other, you could tell he was too in these moments.   
And that feeling intensified a little more as you moved through the evening.

Everything was perfect, really.   
The wedding cake was as delicious as the foretaste you had gotten of it by the fireplace a couple days ago, the large tart was covered in a white cream, adorned with lavish patterns of icing and a carved bridal couple on top of it, letting the cake look almost as great as it tasted.   
And then, after all the plates were cleared you finally found yourself on the dancing floor to open it with a first dance, wrapped up in Negan’s arms, following the steps that were taught you.  
Your first tension of the whole ballroom watching you dance flew faster than you thought as you swayed over the wooden ground, allowing Negan to lead you through the dance, step by step and let his touch soothe you a little.  
“Doin’ great, Baby. Still liked our unofficial dance better”, Negan chuckled as he pulled you a little closer, just enough for you to hear over the festive music as you thought back to the last improvised part of the dancing lesson, the small swaying, closely cradled against him and with your head nuzzled into his neck, all cozy and warm. Yeah, that one was better than this rehearsed dance, way better.  
“Mhmm, think so too”, you mumbled with a small grin on your lips, following Negan’s movements as he swayed you both over the dancing floor, and just as you reached its middle again, the music reached another peak, finally allowing other couples to join you. Within seconds they twirled around around you, following the festive music while Negan pulled you closer, straying away from the official dance now that the attention of the guests wasn’t fixed on you anymore but rather their own dances.  
“Let’s close that annoying damn gap here”, Negan chuckled as he brought you close enough to let his body smooth against yours, sparking some more warmth within you as he slung his arm tighter around you and swayed you a little slower over the floor. His touches in between raged from teasing to affectionate as he held you close, glancing down on you as your dance began to resemble more the one the unofficial one that the rehearsed steps.  
It took only a couple moments until you felt some eyes back on you, more so on Negan while you could see his face tensing a little as it grew more serious again before he leaned enough in so only you could hear his voice.  
“Wanna go back to our table? Those assholes are staring like fucking vultures”, he mumbled, waiting for your nod before he slowed down his movements and stepped back, yet not letting go of your hand as you made your way back to your seats on the platform. Negan was still a little tense as you walked up the steps while you watched him and slowly got a suspicion of why exactly he’d wanted to go back. It wasn’t just them staring, it was them seeing the facade crumbling a little as the big bad wolf dared to show some affection, maybe even involuntarily letting a glimpse of that softer side show to people who weren't ever supposed to see it.  
“Not that I care ‘bout those fuckers, I just-”, Negan grumbled as you reached your seats, halting as he let out a deep sigh and stroke his large palm over his salt and pepper stubble, as if it would help to find the fitting words.   
“It’s okay”, you mumbled instead, giving him a smile and just the right glance to let him know that you understood what the fuss was about while you reached for his hand, squeezing it lightly just like he had done it with yours several times before.  
“Wanna keep everyone protected, especially you now too. That reputation’s just right for that, they know I go through with whatever shit I’m threatening them with, they shit their pants when I just raise my damn voice at them, just wanna keep it that way”, he grumbled, glancing at you and grasping your hand back tighter while you slowly nodded.   
“I know”, you said, glancing up as his hazel eyes wandered over your face, “You told me before, I understand that, really. And besides that...I know they don’t like me moving into that position, I know they aren’t exactly fond of me. I don’t need to be down there with them, I’m here with you, that’s good.”  
“Just good?”, Negan chuckled, loosening the mood again as he cocked his brow up and let a small laugh fall from your lips.  
“Nah, awesome”, you chuckled back before raising your brows at him, “That’s enough?”  
“Hmm maybe”, he grumbled, winking at you before he leaned in to capture your lips, quickly deepening the kiss as you let out a hum in a questioning tone, only to receive an answer in the next second   
“Well they can see I got the fuckin’ hots for you, nothin’ wrong with that”, Negan assured as he rasped against your lips, widening his grin as he gave you another wink,”Know some of those fuckers imagine us fucking either way.”  
“Wow”, you laughed, pinching his side playfully before you leaned back in to get more of his kisses, pumped up with more confidence ,”Alright then.”

The rest of the feast seemed to fly by as you spent most of it with Negan on the platform, entertaining yourselves greatly just like every other night, almost forgetting the guests regardless of how loud they and the music were.  
And as slowly the night approached its mid, you knew what step was on the agenda, and if you were honest, this had you more nervous than most of the other points that laid behind you by now.  
It was the farewell of the bridal couple from the feast, that intended the guests to keep the feast going until the morning hours while the couple slipped up the castle and would spend their first night together.  
Just the thought sparked some flurry within you that seemed to spread slowly through your body, fueled by your inexperience and the doubt of what would exactly wait for you.  
Your kiss with Negan last night hadn’t been your first, but you hadn’t been with a man yet, hadn’t one let you touch you that way or see you without a stitch on; this would be your very first time.  
It was an odd feeling, that nervousness within you that was anticipation at the very same time, just thinking about the fact that you would be able to make this experience with Negan. You wanted him, oh you wanted him bad, there was no single doubt about that. He made that tingle in you grow within seconds just with a single dirty glance, his touch was enough to let your whole body heat up in the matter of a spilt second and his kisses were turning your knees weak. That man was sex on legs, always had been and now that you had already gotten the view of a shirtless Negan a couple days ago, there was not a single inch of you that could deny that you wanted to see all of him.   
Still, that virginity of yours seemed like a wall you had to climb on your way there and it was enough to keep that nervousness up and about in you, regardless of how much you tried to force it out of your body.  
And then, as the moment had come and the music began to play the same festive melody it had played during your walk inside the ballroom, you knew that it was time.  
Stuck in a small trance you made your way back trough the people that filled the hall and created a wide path for you to walk through, hooked into Negan’s arm on your way out of the ballroom, hooked into Negan’s arm on your way down the hallways as the wide doors fell shut behind you and let the music sound muffled through the air, hooked into Negan’s arm as you made your way up the stairs, to the highest, yet secluded tower that held his sleeping chambers.

”Those stairs were even worse with that dress”, you mumbled with a thick breath as you finally reached the part of the castle that had been your destination from the moment on you had walked out of the ballroom.  
You wouldn’t have found here on your own at all, not only because you hadn’t been here before, but also because it really was as secluded as Negan had mentioned it some time before, high up over the other parts of the castle with a few nearly if not just as great as on Negan’s favorite place on the roof.  
You let out another small, exhausted breath as you slipped through the door that parted you from the rest of the hallway, feeling how Negan wrapped his arm back around you at the first opportunity he got.  
”Should’ve told me earlier, I would’ve carried you”, he chuckled, pulling you closer as you shook your head slightly.  
”Nah, it’s fine. Also wouldn’t want us to plunge down the stairs all together.”  
”So you think I couldn’t do it?”, Negan asked, the tease heavily audible through his voice just before he halted a little, enough to make you stop your steps for a moment to look at him, just before he shot towards you, leaning down to capture you in his arms and swing you up against his chest.  
”Shit”, you laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck to keep you steady while Negan began to strut down the hallway,”Oh this is like straight out some cheesy play.”  
”Or a fucking dirty one, this is just the beginning”, he roughy chuckled, grinning widely at you as he shifted his arms a little to keep you securely in his embrace until he stopped in front of a large two winged wooden door that set itself apart from the other few of the secluded hallway.  
”And here we already are”, Negan said, slowly letting you down until your shoes’ soles scrapped against the stone and could feel your heartbeat fastening a little in nervousness.  
“Y’know before we go in, just want you to know that we don’t have to do this”, Negan suddenly said, his voice firm and serious as he let your glance dart back to his face.  
“Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to fuck your brains out but hell, if you’re not ready, we’ll just wait, no problem”, he chuckled even though he was still being serious and you could tell by the glance in his eyes that he meant it. For a second you just stared at him, before shaking your head quickly.  
“No, no”, you said, giving him a smile as you stepped a little closer,”I trust you on this, I do. I’m just nervous.”  
”Alright, well we can fix that”, he nodded with a small grin that soon grew wider as he leaned in to press a kiss to your lips before mumbling gravelly against your skin, “Just lemme take care of you.”  
You nodded, moving in to capture his lips for just another moment, already feeling that tingling feeling starting to spark back up again in your stomach before you felt Negan moving from you towards the door, a bright smirk on his lips as he pushed the heavy wood finally open and let the both of you slip inside.  
The door fell into its lock behind you as you first managed to take a full look at your new bedroom, your bedroom with Negan.   
Dark wood stretched over the floor of the big room until it met large windows and glass doors at its end and sides that soared up the high walls, allowing moonlight to stream inside, pairing with the warm light of the candles that were enlightened on the nightstands. They were standing right by the large four poster bed that was adorned with dark, soft sheets and pillows, setting a gentle contrast to its massive wood and pairing with the mix of dark and lighter freckled fuzzy carpets that were scattered over the room. The bed was facing a large fireplace on the other wall of the room, a cozy couch placed in front of it, side by side with a tiny table that was filled with sweet goods.  
It was so much to to take in that you felt like you were catching something new with each second your glance swayed over it, here another wooden door that must lead to the bathing rooms, there a rustic chandelier hanging from the ceiling that gave the room along with all the other furniture a surprisingly warm coziness.  
”Awesome, huh?”, Negan mumbled as he lead you a little further inside with him while you were still discovering new details at every spot, “That’s ours, Sweetheart.”  
”It’s gorgeous”, you said, smiling at him as he stepped closer to you, running his tongue over his lower lip while his eyes gleamed in the warm light.  
”Fuck yes”, he chuckled, wrapping his arms around you to pull you against his broad chest just to lean in and capture your lips in a deep kiss.  
You moaned faintly against him, feeling his large hands running over you, from your hips to your waist before he let go of you for a small moment and nodded towards you.  
”Turn around, Baby. Feel like there’s way too many clothes on ya”, he lowly said, giving you a wink before you turned around, feeling how his hands followed your movements until your back was facing him and his fingertips trailed up your body.  
”Well, let’s start with that fucker here”, Negan chuckled, loosening you a little more up as he reached for the veil that was still stuck in your hair and began to try to wiggle it out.  
“Damn that shit’s stuck”, he laughed, letting you chuckle as you heard a few curse words follow up.   
“Try pulling and wiggling it up ”, you said with a grin as Negan followed your advice and slowly got the veil out of your hair and let it fall to your side.  
“Much fuckin’ better...I’m also gonna be much fuckin’ better at getting ya out whatever hot thing you’re wearing under that dress, promise”, he mumbled with a thick chuckle before he stepped a little closer and wrapped his arms from behind around you, pulling your back against his firm chest. Slowly, he leaned down until his breath could brush over the side of your neck, spreading goosebumps all over you until he moved close enough to let his lips caress over the sensitive skin. A hum fell from your mouth as soon as you felt him trailing along your neck, kissing, even softly nibbling while your eyes fell shut, relishing in how great his caresses felt.  
Gradually, he loosened his hold on you, brushing his fingers instead first over the side of your waist until they slowly moved to the lacing at the back of your dress and let a small, pleasant shudder run through you.  
“Here we go, Baby”, he mumbled against your skin, loosening the lacing until you felt the fabric of your corsage widening around your body and could sense Negan brushing the thin straps from your shoulders. Slowly, the dress began to fall from your body, tickling you a little as it slid down your skin and eventually pooled around your feet and your bared skin got some more goosebumps as you stood only with your underwear left in the room.  
“Damn, you look gorgeous...and there’s the “blue”!”, you heard Negan chuckle lowly as he backed a little away, taking away some more nervousness before you slowly felt him brushing his fingertips over your side, letting a sharp breath fall from your lips as the sensation of his fingers ran through you. You smiled softly as he trailed along your waist, just before he wrapped his arm around you and turned you around to finally look at him, watch as his eyes that had already darkened a little in lust, narrowed more.  
“Fuck”, he growled quietly before he leaned in, capturing your lips as he pulled you closer against himself, running his hands over your body in a way that made the heat that ran through you already pool in your middle. Feeling his fingers over your clothes during the last weeks had already felt magical in a way, but now, feeling those hands on your bare skin was nearly breathtaking.  
His lips were still moving over yours as you could sense yourself melting against him until you felt him halting just a little.  
“Let’s get ya over to the bed”, he grumbled against your lips, keeping the heat within you boiling and the nervousness flaring just a little up as you still nodded softly.  
“Okay”, you mumbled, feeling as he began to guide your towards the bed, helping you to step out of the pool of fabric around your feet without stumbling over it, still kissing you until the back of your knees hit the mattress.  
“Alrighty”, Negan chuckled, pecking your lips a last time before he let go of you, first untying his thick cloak to let it fall to the ground and wiggling off his boots before he let himself fall down the bed, opening his arms immediately as soon as he had swung his long legs onto the dark sheets.  
“Come here, Sweetheart”, he said, his darkened eyes scanning over you as one of his large hands reached for yours, taking it in his to lead you onto the bed. You followed his movements, one by one until you hovered over his lap, straddling him as his hands caressed over your hips, sending small electric shivers through you.  
“There ya go”, he lowly mumbled as he made you settle in his lap, eliciting a small hum to fall from your lips as soon as you felt what was growing harder beneath the thick pants of his wedding garments.  
“You got any idea how fuckin’ beautiful you look? Smokin’ fucking hot”, he growled, as your whole body got taken over by more heat, rising more with his touches, his deep voice and the feeling how his bulge was smoothing against you.  
“Wanna see you too”, you mumbled as you grew a bit more confident, your eyes skipping between the lacing of his shirt and his eyes that narrowed in more lust.  
“Go ahead, get your man out of this shit.”  
Your man. Yeah, that’s what he was now and as you looked at him you still couldn’t believe that the gorgeous man beneath you was yours.  
Negan smirked wider as his hands gripped your hips a little tighter and your fingers moved up his garments to fumble on the beginning of the lacing just as he leaned back in to capture your lips. You hummed against them, your hands opening the first part of his shirt, then a little more until you could feel his chest hair tickle your fingers but eventually lost track of the cords as his lips kept you occupied.  
“Wait, I can’t see shit”, you chuckled against them, forcing yourself to back away for a moment and glance at his slightly opened shirt and the cords that were still keeping the rest of it together.  
“Wanna see when the magic unfolds, huh?”, Negan asked, winking at you as you opened it a little more step by step while you nodded at him with a laugh.  
“Yeah”, you said, finally reaching the end while only the bit skin that was peaking out beneath the open shirt made your anticipation grow.  
“Ah wait, gonna get that crap off”, Negan grumbled, leaning a little forward, enough to get a hold on his top and brush the garments off, revealing what you had already gotten a foretaste of at the night by the fireplace. But now, he was right before you with the best view on his broad chest, on the black small curls that peppered it and eventually trailed down his stomach.  
“Oh there’s that smile”, Negan lowly grumbled, ripping your attention back to his face as you first got aware of the moony smile that had formed on your lips watching him, before a thick laugh rumbled through his chest as soon as he saw the surprise on your face.  
“Keep it on there, I like it”, he chuckled, leaning up for a moment to peck your lips while you reached towards him, entangling your fingers into the dark hair at the nape of his neck as he already leaned back into the pillows and shot you another grin.  
Gradually, your eyes moved back down, your hands untangling from his hair and instead slowly trailing down his chest, your fingertips brushing over his ribcage as he breathed sharply in, tightening his grip on you a little while your glance was stuck to him.  
“You’re drooling”, you heard him lowly grumble, ripping your glance off his chest before you shoved him playfully, watching as the amusement in his eyes grew.  
“Stop”, you chuckled as Negan bit his lip, clearly enjoying to tease before you grinned at him,”Says the right one tho.”  
“Oh...touché”, he laughed, grinning at you as he shuffled a little up into the pillows, enough to push himself away from them and towards you to sink his head into the curve of your neck, wrapping his arms around you as his lips met your skin. They left a warm trail and uncountable goosebumps as they moved over the sensitive spots, groaning as he caressed you and chaffed his beard softly along. More heat immediately pooled in your middle as you sighed contently and closed your eyes, smiling as his touches continued and his large hands slowly traveled up your body. They gradually reached the clasp of your bra, his fingertips already brushing over it as you flinched slightly in response to the sensation while the nervousness flared up once more. You shouldn’t even think of it, but a teeny tiny part in you was concerned he wouldn’t like what he’d reveal as soon as he’d brush that fabric off you, no matter how much he had praised you before.  
“Something wrong?”, Negan asked, immediately rising his head out of the curve of your neck to glance with worried eyes at you.  
“No, no”, you shook your head, giving him a small smile as you sighed softly,”Just nervous.”  
“It’s alright”, he said, moving his hand a little down to let his finger circle over the skin of your back, along your spine before he shot you a wolfish grin ,”Know they’re gonna get me even fuckin’ harder.”  
With that, you felt a little more weight lifting off you as Negan gave you a questioning glance, as if he was asking for permission with it before you slowly nodded and felt his hand moving back up. With one swift, skilled movement he quickly unclasped it, and threw it down the bed.  
“Damn”, he growled, his eyes fixing on your breasts as he stared down, smirking even wider as his tongue sneaked over his lower lip, bringing a pleasant shiver over you as his hands placed first on your waist, moving slowly up until they could cup them, fondling them and letting a hum escape your lips as soon as he touched you at those sensitive spots.  
“Fuck”, he breathed out, grinning up at you as he leaned in to kiss you, pushing his hips more into you, enough to let you feel more of the hard bulge beneath his pants and make you gasp out against his lips before his voice rumbled against you, ”That’s all you, Baby.”  
There was even more heat rushing through you than before, letting your whole body tingle and pool in your middle as you felt him beneath you and heard this roughness of his voice.  
”C’mon, let’s get ya on that bed”, he growled, moving his hands from your breasts to move to your waist, hold you tight to roll you underneath him onto the mattress. Your back smoothed into the soft pillows as Negan hovered over you, staring hungrily down before he leaned in to dive his head into the curve of your neck. Kissing and nibbling at the sensitive skin he ran his hands over your body, intensifying that heat within you and fueling the hunger for him that only grew as he slowly moved down. Your ribcage was already shaking through heavy breaths as he kissed along your collar bone, chaffing his beard against your skin until he reached your breasts again and suddenly made you squirm loudly.  
”Oh fuck”, you gasped as you felt his tongue circling around your nipple while the other got fondled by his hands, working hard to turn you into complete mush underneath him. “Like that, huh?”, Negan deeply chuckled, a devilish grin on his lips as he glanced up at you for a short moment before moving back down and press his lips against your skin again. “Yeah”, you mumbled as you sunk deeper into the pillows, feeling more comfortable with each second as Negan’s hot breath against your skin made more goosebumps spread over you. “Well, then let’s get ya some more”, he growled, shifting to pamper your other breast with his lips, running his hands over your body while it felt like he was worshiping every inch of you and it took even more of the nervousness away, leaving you to relax and seemingly melt in his touch.  
Slowly, he moved south, placing open mouthed kisses down your stomach, groaning lowly as he nuzzled his nose into your skin before he glanced wolfishly up.  
“See, I’m taking good care of ya”, he chuckled but just before you could fully answer a shaky “yes” he leaned back down and pressed his lips back against you.  
Gasping you could catch a glimpse of a brighter grin growing on Negan’s lips while you could feel his beard brushing against the sensitive skin on you lower stomach, sending shivers through your whole body right before he reached the waistband of your panties and made you tense, half in excitement, half in flurry.  
”All good, baby?”, Negan rasped as he glanced for a moment up at you, checking on you as you nodded, trying to keep yourself a little collected as you watched that handsome man hovering half-naked over your middle, nearly driving you crazy just with that view.  
”Yeah, all good”, you mumbled, sinking a little deeper into the pillows as Negan bit his lip and nodded back at you before slowly moving further down, right between your legs.   
“Gonna make you feel real fucking good”, he murmured with a wink, brushing his hands over your thighs as he settled between them and made you inhale sharply, trying to somehow process what was happening, especially what was about to happen. Negan wasn’t rushing it, you could tell he was trying to go slow for you, help you to experience every little step to the fullest.  
So gradually, he settled down, wrapping his arms around your thighs as he placed kisses on their inside, his warm lips spreading more heat through you from every spot they touched, until he brushed his beard along your skin and suddenly made a giggle fall from your lips as you flinched in his arms.  
”Ohh you’re ticklish?”, Negan chuckled thickly, glancing up at you for a moment as you let out a small groan that soon paired with a laugh.  
”Oh c’mon you could’ve expected that”, you chuckled, squirming as soon as Negan brushed his stubble once more along the sensitive skin, sending more laughs to rumble through your chest as you tried to wiggle yourself free.  
”Stop”,you laughed as Negan grinned up at you, a goofy grin mixed into the wolfish one that still laid on his lips as he fully relished in the ability to tease you all he wanted.   
”Really want me to stop?”, he asked, grazing his beard along your inner thigh once again, keeping you squirming, unable to answer for a moment before you managed to stay calm for a moment and nod, though another small laugh managed to press itself out of your lips, “Yeah, please...think I might accidentally knock you out else.”  
”Hmm, alright”, Negan mumbled, before within a mere split of a second, the goofy grin got fully consumed by the wolfish one that spread all over his lips before he suddenly leaned in.  
”Oh my-”, you gasped out as instead of going back to pampering your thighs with some more kisses, his lips pressed right against your core that was still covered by your panties, though the sensation of his warm lips could still be felt through the cloth, so new and intense that your fingers dug into the sheets.  
”You’ve already soaked through your panties, holy fuck”, you heard Negan growl as he nuzzled his nose into your warmth, continuing his kisses that edged you more with every second, turning your head slowly hazy.  
A small whimper left your lips as Negan’s fingers began to brush along the waistband of your panties, slowly starting to pull them down as his lips left you for a moment and elicited a small whine to fall from your lips.  
”Don’t worry, you’ll get more”, Negan chuckled, leaning up to strip the white panties down your legs as he smirked at you as he finally tossed them down the bed, “Way fuckin’ more!”  
A word and a blow. It took only seconds for Negan to settle back between your legs, build your anticipation and the rest of the flurry more up within you as Negan ran his tongue over his lower lip.  
“Such a pretty pussy”, he growled, sending another shiver through you as he shifted closer, loosening one of his hand’s grips to slowly move his fingers to your heat, brush it along it until his thumb settled on your clit as he let out another deep groan and thickened the haziness of pleasure in your head.  
“Fuck, you’re wet. Holy crap Sweetheart you’re drippin’”, He growled, chuckling deeply as he slowly began to circle his thumb over your clit before moving in to place his lips back against your heat, enough to let you moan softly out.  
God, that was good, so goddamn good that you had no idea how to describe that exact feeling that was beginning to course through your body, elicited by his lips and fingers right at your most sensitive spots, that beard that only intensified those feelings as it brushed against you, and the simple sight of him between your legs whenever you glimpsed down.  
Your whole body seemed to start to react to his pampering touches, slowly, your legs began to shake as his tongue explored your heat, caressing along your clit as his lips took over what his thumb had started, sucking and kissing that sensitive bundle of nerves that made your whole stomach tingle and made your breath speed up with each passing second.  
You had played with yourself before, of course. You knew that trembling in your legs, that sharp breathing and the tingling in your stomach, but not like that. What Negan was doing to you was way more intense, way more pleasurable and it almost felt too good to be true.  
”Negan...”, it slipped out of your lips, along with a soft moan as he pulled you closer, tightening the grip he had on your legs as your fingers slowly found their way to his dark hair.  
”There you go”, he thickly chuckled as your fingertips teased through his hair, before suddenly gripping it as soon as the flicks of his tongue and the slow sucking of his warm lips continued out of the blue.  
Negan groaned into you as his fingers met your heated skin again, teasing two of their tips around your wet entrance while you squirmed underneath him as the sensations of his lips and fingers combined again.   
His tongue circled around your most sensitive spots, arousing you more and more with each second as you dove into a deeper trance, engulfed by the effects of his touches and the heat he was enflaming within you as you could slowly feel yourself getting closer to your high.  
And then, Negan suddenly slowed his movements down until he stopped them once for all, eliciting a small whine to fall from your lips that got quickly responded with a deep chuckle.  
“I’ll let you cum, don’t worry”, Negan said as he let go of your legs and began to slowly climb up your body, pressing some more kisses against your stomach before he hovered back over you, grinning widely while his beard stubble still glistened slightly in your juices as the light of the candles flicked over his face. “Just wanna keep ya edged, guess it’s easier then at first”, he mumbled while you slowly nodded, though you still yearned to have him back between your legs nevertheless.  
”Okay”, you mumbled, before he leaned in to caress his lips over yours for a moment while you couldn't keep yourself from running your hands over his chest and along his sides, especially as he groaned pleasantly against your lips and leaned into your touches.   
Feeling him pampering you had already been great, but getting a taste of the effect your caresses had on him was a different kind of pleasure, yet just as great, and you wanted more of it. He had just spoiled you, now you wanted to do the same, at least as much as you could with your inexperience.  
So slowly, as his lips let go of yours for a moment, you tilted your head a bit and leaned in, enough to first press your lips against his jaw, feel his beard tickling slightly before you moved down and placed kisses along the sensitive skin of his neck.  
”Fuck”, Negan groaned lowly, before he thick chuckle rumbled up his throat, “Shit, Baby, this was supposed to be all about you.”  
“Hmm I wanna make you feel good too”, you mumbled, hearing a deep but quiet hum fall from Negan’s lips as you pressed another kiss to his skin, growing a little more confident.  
“Oh Sweetheart, you’re makin’ me feel more than fucking good. You’re makin’ me rock fucking hard”, Negan deeply chuckled, growing silent for a moment before he shifted a bit away, enough to look you back at you with that devilish look in his hazel eyes ,”Speaking of...”  
He nodded down, directing your gaze from his handsome face, down his chest until it reached the lower part of his body, still clothed in its garments, right where his hard bulge was unmissable.   
“Go get it. Fuck, it’s all yours”, he growled, rushing once more that mixture of excitement and flurry through your veins as he leaned himself back until he was kneeling straight up on the bed, staring down at you as you moved your upper body from the dark sheets up and shifted towards him, right until his middle was right before you.  
A shivering breath fell from your lips as you reached up to the lacing of his pants, grasping the slim leather cords to slowly untie them while you could tell that both of your breaths were growing heavier with each passing second.  
Gradually, the pants opened until they loosely hung off his trim hips, revealing the large tent his erection had formed in his boxers while the bare sight shot your heart rate up and made you breathe sharply in.  
“That’s only the beginning”, Negan chuckled lowly as the heat that was running through you reached your face again and reddened your cheeks as he already tugged on his garments that were already on their way down his legs,”Wait, gonna get that off.”  
With a small groan Negan stripped the pants of himself, tossing them to the floor before he shifted back into his original position while your breath fastened in anticipation as you glanced up at him, then back down to the boxers.  
”Go ahead, Baby”, Negan growled, the voice tense and dark with lust as you reached up and let your slightly trembling fingers brush along his waistband until you reached the side of his hips. Slowly, you were beginning to pull the black boxers down, watching with a redder and hotter growing face how first small dark curls appeared before you pushed the boxers once for all down and revealed the beast that had hid behind them.  
”Oh...”, it left your lips in surprise as your eyes grew wider, glancing at his throbbing erection while your breath seemed to halt for a moment.  
You obviously had no comparison but still, you could tell that Negan was pretty big, so big that a part of you wondered how this was supposed to work.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll go slow. Gonna be hard as fuck with that pretty little pussy warmin’ my dick but ya can trust me, baby. Gonna go nice and slow”, Negan rasped as he first directed your eyes back up at him, a grin growing on his lips as he still caught the awe on your face,”Might hurt a bit but Sweetheart, after that, I’ll fuck you into goddamn heaven, promise.”  
A shiver of new arousal ran through you as you heard his voice, combining with the view on his whole undressed body while part of you had trouble to get again that this was real. Months ago you had only seen him from afar a couple time at feasts and now this gorgeous man was your husband who was right there in front of you, without a single stitch on, ready to sink into you and give you the most pleasurable night you could imagine.  
”You okay? Looks like you’re hypnotized by my dick”, Negan thickly chuckled, snapping you out of your thoughts and your eyes back up to his as he got rid of his underwear once for all and began to guide you back to the bed until your back smoothed against the dark sheets again. He propped himself over you, cocking an eyebrow up as you let out a small laugh and watched his tongue running teasingly over his lower lip.  
”Well, he is pretty hypnotizing, I can’t deny that”, you chuckled and teased back, growing even more comfortable and relaxed with that small tease of his while Negan let out a small laugh and pecked your lips for a moment.   
”You ready?”, he mumbled against your lips, not fully letting go of you yet before you slowly nodded.  
”Yeah”, you said as soon as he backed a little away, enough to glance at you while the nervousness was flaring up again, a rather good one, but still enough to get a little suspense into you.  
“Want you to tell me when you want me to stop, go slower or what fuckin’ ever. Tell me, okay?”, Negan asked, the lustful and dark expression washed off his face for a moment and instead switched with a rather serious, concerned one.  
“Okay”, you nodded back, as his breath ghosted over your face while a small grin formed back on his lips as you realized that the big moment was coming even closer. Negan shifted a little as he reached down to get a grasp of his hard length, guiding it closer until he could tease its tip along your wetness, giving you such an good feeling that you wondered for a second how great having him inside of you must feel if this was already letting your whole body tingle in pleasure. And then, Negan groaned lowly as the tip of his dick pressed against your core and brought a gasp to fall from your lips while the urge to feel him filling you up intensified and the nervousness of the possible pain that was to come mixed within you.  
”Just relax”, Negan deeply mumbled as he let go of himself and instead cupped your waist with his large hand while he pressed a kiss to your shoulder as he caught the slight tension within you.  
You nodded and while the feeling of him pressing against your heat was driving you crazy, your mind was already growing hazy as you heard him again.  
”Alright, here we go.”  
You were holding onto him as he thrusted slowly into you, hearing him groaning and cursing lowly while you closed your eyes and dug your fingertips into his back as he intensified the pressure on your hymen while a small, pain-filled whimper left your lips as soon as the first sting of agony struck through you.  
”Sweetheart?”, Negan rasped, letting your eyes flutter open again as he glanced at you, eyebrows cocked up while you nodded quickly, eagerly to feel him completely and get this damn pain behind yourself.  
“It’s okay, it’s okay...go on”, you said, giving him a small smile as he nodded, leaning in to press his lips to yours, trying to distract you from the new pain as he started anew, now with more force.   
And then, he suddenly broke through, letting you cry in a mix of pain and pleasure against his lips while he first let go of you, groaning deeply as he slowly thrusted deeper, while a wave of new lust and arousal washed over you.  
“You’re doing awesome, Baby. Such a good fuckin’ girl”, Negan growled, the suspense in his voice giving away how much he had to hold himself back from going hard and fast,”Fuck...here we go.”  
Nearly instinctively you wrapped your legs around his hips as he settled against you, moaning out as he sunk deeper, and his body pressed against yours, his dark chest hair brushing against your nipples and the heated and sensitive skin of your breasts, intensifying each second until he had filled you completely up.  
It still hurt a little, the slight stinging pain was still running through you, yet it got clearly undermined by the wave of pleasure that washed over you again and again, with every little move.  
“Fuck you’re goddamn tight”, Negan growled, giving you a small moment to adjust to his size and the unbelievable good feeling of having him deeply within you as he moved his head into the curve of your neck and pressed warm kisses against your skin.  
“Oh god...”, you moaned softly as he remained torturing still in you, while you overwhelmed by every single feeling he was allowing you to experience in this moment, from small things like his scent and his tall and broad figure above you, to the raw feeling of having him filling you up to the rim, so much that you’d do anything for him to move and thrust into you.  
“You ready, Baby? Shit, you’re ready for me to fuck that tight pussy?”, Negan growled into your skin, his breath heavy and hot before he rose his head out of your neck’s curve and glanced with lust darkened eyes down at you.  
“Yes...please”, you mumbled, growing more desperate with each second as a wolfish grin formed on Negan’s lips as you clung onto him, your legs already shaking as he let his tongue sneak over his lips.  
“Please, Negan”, you added again, squirming underneath him as you could feel his own breath intensifying as his chest rose and fell heavily against yours before he slowly nodded.  
“Damn, okay”, he lowly chuckled before he slowly began to move, eliciting a louder moan to fall from your lips as you could finally feel him thrusting in and out of you, first so slow that you could tell by the tensing muscles in his arms and chest that he was nearly struggling to hold himself back again.  
You cried out, hearing Negan’s curse as he stared down at you, clearly enjoying the view of your face that got taken over by the pleasure he brought into you, while the sensation of the way the short dark curls of his middle rubbed against your clit was letting you gasp and squirm, giving you a mass of feelings you hadn’t ever felt before.  
“Fuck, you’re doing so goddamn awesome. Taking that big fucking dick like a champ!”, Negan growled out, propping himself a little up for a moment, enough to allow you and him to glance down and watch as his large cock sunk in and out of your tight middle, glistening in your juices. “Oh...”, you hummed, not able to peel your eyes from that view that made you feel even more pleasure, while Negan deeply chuckled.  
“Yeah, that’s what you like, huh? Watching your little pussy swallow my thick cock...fuck”, he groaned, as you nodded, your eyes fluttering as more heat and lust streamed through you as you watched him thrusting over and over into you, almost addicted to the view of seeing his large dick disappearing completely inside you before he finally settled back down against you, closing the gap between your bodies again as you glanced up at him.   
“You can go faster”, you softly mumbled, ready to feel him letting go more and fuck you the way he wanted to in these moments as his breath grew visiblly heavier.  
“Oh fuck yes”, he growled, as he reached down with one hand to grip your hips, his fingertips digging into your heated skin before he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Your eyes began to flutter the moment you could feel him moving faster within you, letting you squirm even harder beneath his tall figure as he watched you with relish as more and louder growing moans began to slip out of your lips while you slowly lost more control.   
“Scream for me, Baby, moan my fuckin’ name...fuck...lemme hear how much you love that fat dick fucking your sweet pussy”, Negan panted, as your eyes fluttered open for a moment catching him staring at you with those lust darkened eyes while some hair strands begun to detach from their gelled back state and hung into his face. Just as your eyes captured his, he stroke deeper and a bit harder than before into you, still holding himself a little back, yet enough for you to let out a sound of pleasure you hadn’t heard slipping out ever before.  
“Negan!”, you called out, nearly instinctively as you could feel his large dick thrusting deeper, letting you forget about any little pain that was still stinging slightly and instead move along with him, eager to get more of the pleasure he was giving you.   
His weight pressed in on you as he leaned in to capture your lips, swallowing your moans as you felt like you were melting into one, so entangled into one another that you had no real clue anymore where you ended and he began .  
“You feel so good”, you whimpered against his lips as soon as he let go of you for a second to curse out in pleasure right before his eyes darted back at you.  
“Hell, you too...that fuckin’ pussy-”, he growled, stopping as a deep moan fell from his lips and his eyes closed for a moment as he rocked his hips a little harder into yours and elicited a pleasure filled whimper to fall from your lips. Still, it must’ve sounded a little painful since Negan’s opened his eyes and glanced down at you while concern bored itself through the lust that occupied his eyes.  
“You okay? Too hard?”, he panted, slowing down his movements for a moment before you shook your head quickly.  
“No, it’s great. Don’t stop...please”, you mumbled, watching as the lust took his glance over again and made his lips curl slightly up as he leaned in to kiss you deeply and rock himself with faster and a bit harder thrusts back into you.You kissed him back, yet stopping whenever you couldn’t keep moans and gasps from slipping out of your mouth whenever he sunk so deeply into you, stretching you out in the best way possible.   
“Damn Baby, you’re doin’ fucking great...think you need a little reward”, Negan growled against your lips as he propped himself a little up, enough for you to see again how he was thrusting into you while he reached down with one of his hands. His fingers placed back on your pulsing clit, circling over the sensitive flesh as you gasped out in pleasure, trying to cope with the feeling of his deep and rhythmic thrusts and the indescribable sensation his fingers were doing to that sensitive bundle of nerves while your head grew all hazy, even more than it had before.   
You were growing unable to think straight, were just longing to feel more of his touches, while he either watched you writhing beneath him or kissed you deeply, scratching his beard slightly against your skin in contrast to his soft lips that caressed over yours while you could feel yourself growing closer and closer to your own high.  
“Negan...I’m close”, you only managed to mumble as your legs grew shakier and your breath got faster, before you felt like you were losing the ability to speak and instead only managed to let more soft whimpers and moans fall from your lips.  
“Shit...I know, Baby”, he growled, pants leaving his lips as he intensified each of his movements driving you even closer while you were swinging fully in a trance now and could feel your body reacting to every little thing he was doing to you.  
From the deep kisses, to his hot breath on your skin, to his scent that engulfed you, to his handsome face and those hazel eyes that darted down at you, to his fingers that put more pressure on your clit with each circle they made, to his more intense growing thrusts that rocked his rock hard length deeper into you, to his deep voice that sent shivers all over your body.  
“Cum, Baby...shit, come all over that big fucking dick.”  
And then, with one last, deep thrust he brought you over the edge and let an orgasm wash over you you hadn’t nearly ever felt before, so intense that it seemed to shake through your whole body while you cried loudly in pleasure, unable to keep any inch of you under control as you dug your fingertips deeply into his skin.  
Negan kept fucking you through your high, keeping you up on cloud nine for some longer as you relished in that feeling until the orgasm slowly ebbed away, leaving you shaking like an aspen leaf and panting heavily.  
“Oh shit...Negan”, it only slipped out of your trembling lips as your foggy glance met Negan’s, who slowly began to let completely go as well, moaning deeply as he gradually let go of your clit and instead pressed himself back down against you, grabbing your hips with both of his hands as his head sunk into the curve of your neck.  
He panted thickly, his hot breath hitting your skin as he groaned deeply with every thrust while you reached up to run your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, the other hand still securely on his back.  
“Fuck...you’re mine...all fuckin’ mine”, he growled as you moved your head a little, willing to give him something back for the pleasure he had let stream through you and was still keeping high, and placed your lips to his neck, placing kisses on his heated skin while you could feel him doing closer. Hs thrusts were still intense, yet he was growing a little more sloppy as he dug his fingers deeper into your skin, leaving some marks for sure while his chest rose and fell heavily against yours.  
“Holy fucking fuck!”, Negan growled against your skin, his body shaking as hard as yours had before he finally sent himself over the edge with one deep last thrust and let his dick twitch deeply within you. A bunch of curse words was falling from his lips as he loosened his hold on you, pulling himself out of your heat with the last self control he had left before he leaned back and watched as thick spurts of cum dropped down your lower stomach and slowly dripping down your clit.  
“Fuck”, it left Negan’s lips again, his chest still rising and falling heavily as it glistened slightly in a thin sheet of sweat while his eyes stared narrowed in lust down at you.  
“Shit, you did goddamn awesome, Sweetheart”, he praised you, his eyes moving up to meet yours and give you a wide grin as his glance softened a little, before he climbed over you to capture your lips in a kiss while you were still speechless, unable to comprehend everything that had just happened.  
“You okay? Looks like my dick took your damn voice”, he laughed against your lips, pressing them against yours once more before you slowly nodded.  
“Yeah, kinda”, you chuckled softly, half smiling, half grinning against your lips as he mirrored it with his before he slowly propped himself up again.  
“Mhmm...alrighty, let’s get ya cleaned up.”

By the time you were cleaned up from Negan’s release and your breathing had slowed back down to normal, you found yourself huddled up to him, wrapped up in his arms as he tucked the both of you in while you settled your head against his chest and entangled your legs with his, smiling to yourself as you hugged him back.   
“If you wanna make me hard again, that’s the right start”, Negan thickly chuckled as you shifted your naked body a little closer to his side, laughing softly as he gave your waist a playful squeeze.  
“Wouldn’t make you all too mad at me, huh?”, you teased back, hearing Negan’s laugh again before he pressed a small kiss to your forehead.  
“Mhmm nah...but someone’s getting more bold, ain’t ya?”, he mumbled, a grin forming clearly against your skin as you let out a small chuckle while Negan began to slowly let his fingertips circle over your arms.   
“Maybe”, you mumbled back, humming contently in response to his caresses as you nuzzled your nose into his warm skin.  
“Y’know what’s the goddamn awesome thing is? We can have this every damn day from now on”, Negan mumbled lowly, his lips forming a wider grin that was clearly palpable on your skin as you shifted a little, the imagination enough to spark the heat back up again within you.  
“Mhmm sounds great”,you said, smiling against him, trying to comprehend that you were gonna get to experience this special kind of pleasure as often as you wanted from now on, all while it got quiet for a moment.  
Negan’s arms tightened a little more around your figure, keeping you close as he contently breathed in and out, brushing his warm breath over your skin and pressing another kiss to your forehead as you watched the lights of the candles flickering over the sheets of the bed and the high walls before you heard his deep voice again.  
“Y’know what? Coming to that feast back then was the best damn decision I’ve made in a goddamn eternity”, Negan said, his voice a little softer, less teasing than before as he made a whole different warmth grow within you, giving you that fuzzy feeling you’d began to love during the last weeks.  
“Yeah, I’m so glad you did”, you quietly mumbled, sighing softly before you propped yourself a little up, enough to lift your head from his chest and glance at him,”Really, don’t know how much I’m showing it but-”  
You halted for a second, a little unsure how to pack before you glanced up at him and gave him a warm smile, “You...well, you make me happy.”  
“You most certainly sounded damn happy just now”, Negan chuckled, the grin on his lips though his eyes had grown softer the moment he heard your words ,”Those sweet fuckin’ moans.”  
“Wow”, you laughed, shoving his chest playfully before you mirrored his grin a little, “If that’s so, then you have to be very happy as well.”  
“Oh holy fuck, yes I am”, he chuckled back, biting his lower lip as he squeezed your waist teasingly before he got a little quiet as he look up at you, and at this moment those couple glances said more than any more words could. And it was more than you could spell out in your head as well, though you could grasp that sense of happiness and relief, mixed up with some surprise about how close and intimate your relationship had become during these weeks.  
“C’mere”, Negan finally mumbled, tightening his arms a little to let you sink back against his chest, cradling you against him as you nuzzled your head back into the curve of his neck, listening as his voice rumbled up his throat.  
“And y’know from now on we just take that shit as fast or slow as we like, we can finally calm our asses a little down after all that wedding stuff”, he said, pulling the dark blankets a little more over the both of you as you slowly nodded.  
“Yeah”, you mumbled, melting a little more into him before you could feel him suddenly shifting a little, enough to roll himself onto his side, hover partly over you and grin down.   
“And fuck, we can take a little more time just for us without all those appointments”, he throatily chuckled, running his tongue over his lower lip as he glanced down at you, enough to give a way how he wanted to spent at least part of this new gained time.  
“Sure”, you chuckled back, grinning before leaning up to peck his lips before he grumbled against yours.  
“I don’t just mean fucking”, he chuckled, kissing you back before he backed a little away, smirking roguishly, “Even though it’s gonna be damn hard to not fuck you up against every wall or bent you over any damn table soon as I see you.”  
“Damn”, you laughed, heating up beneath him before he shook his head a little, still chuckling throatily before he grew a little quiet.  
“Mhmm but you know what I mean, right?”, he asked, his voice less teasing and more serious than before, “Don’t just wanna know my wife’s pussy all ‘round, also all other damn stuff. And shit, think we’ve done a great job at that till now, wanna keep it that way.”  
“Me too”, you mumbled, nodding as the grin on your lips mixed with a heartfelt smile before he leaned in to capture your lips, slower than before yet enough to let your stomach tingle again. Slowly, you moved your hand up, caressing your fingertips over his beard, hearing as he groaned quietly in satisfaction while you nearly melted again beneath him, relishing in those touches you’d get to experience on mass from now on.  
„Hell, those fuckers are gonna have to put their shitting pants on“, Negan mumbled with another chuckle against your lips, holding you close as his face lighted a little more up, “We two are gonna be one unbeatable fuckin’ team.“  
The smile on your face widened a little, as if it was to implant itself permanently on your lips while you melted back into him.   
Right where you were now, with Negan by your side, it finally felt like you had found your place, it finally felt as if you were at peace. Negan was right, you were gonna be an unbeatable team, as husband and wife, as king and queen, as rulers of a kingdom and as companions for life.

If this was a fairy tale, this would be your happy ending, with everything fallen into place and the evil warded off.  
But this was no ending, not by far, this here was only beginning of something great, and you couldn’t wait to see what the future held for you.


End file.
